


Mouth

by aliya



Category: Pundit RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana's mouth gets her into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/femslash_today/profile)[**femslash_today**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/femslash_today/)'s [porn battle](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/248472.html) (prompt: smack).

As much as Rachel loves having Ana on the show to say the things and go to the places that she's not willing or able to, she's ultimately responsible for what Ana says. Which means that, whenever they're together, Ana needs to be reprimanded for that smart, smart mouth of hers.

Rachel loves her like this, sprawled across the desk, pants pooled around her feet. She loves watching her body tense and release, her hands pushing and pulling at the wood as the blows fall, warmth radiating from her skin with every smack. She loves the way her own body responds, the way every inch of her heats up as Ana writhes and moans and sometimes even cries out beneath her. Those are the moments she loves the best, and once she gets Ana there -- and she always gets her there -- she can't drop to her knees fast enough.

Ana's legs are already spread, but Rachel pushes them wider as she kisses up their backs. Here, she takes her time, pausing above one knee to suck a bruise into that pale skin as she drags her nails up the front of her leg. Ana knows better than to move, but she begs, pleads with her: more, stop, more again. Rachel licks slowly up her thighs, loving the way her body tenses more with every inch she climbs. She pauses just at the top of Ana's thigh and sucks an angry mark into the already raw skin. She moans, and Rachel bites down, taking advantage of her distraction to push two fingers into her roughly.

She sets a quick pace, pushing mercilessly in and out, idly nipping at her thighs and hips with her teeth as she moves. Ana whines and arches off the desk, trying to push her deeper still, and Rachel trails her nails up the back of her thigh, digging in harder the higher she climbs. She knows all too well how much Ana loves them and takes advantage, nearly breaking the skin by the time she's reached the top. Sure enough, it's not long before Ana's screaming and clenching around her, her whole body tensing one last time before she collapses onto the desk with a satisfied sigh.

Rachel gives Ana a few minutes to recover before gently sliding out of her, sucking her fingers clean as she watches the tension slowly drain from Ana's body. She kisses a soft trail up her ass and back, her hands dancing softly across the raw skin as she goes. "So beautiful, but so bad," she murmurs into her neck before sharply twisting her hand in her hair and pulling her upright. Ana whimpers and Rachel turns her around, waiting until Ana begins to squirm and beg before finally pulling her closer. Rachel gives into her pleas and loosens her grip on her hair, letting her catch her bottom lip between her teeth. Ana tugs gently and closes the distance, kissing her fiercely as Rachel backs her up against the desk and moves her fingers down to dance along the nape of her neck. Ana inhales sharply at her teasing, breaking the kiss and turning to bury her face in Rachel's neck. She murmurs into her skin, words that feel like "I'm sorry" and "thank you" and "I missed you," and Rachel runs her fingers through Ana's hair and considers what she'll do with that mouth when they get home.


End file.
